DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) Studies proposed for the first year of the Program Project Grant in projects 1-5 will require 297 marrow, 295 peripheral blood, 40 mobilized blood, 460 umbilical cord blood units and 15 bone samples for the proposed investigations (TABLES 1-6). These samples will be distributed among the laboratories of the project leaders, core directors and collaborators for assessment of phenotype, progenitor content, lymphocyte studies, quantitation of BCR/ABL, quantitation of the retro viral vector LN, inverse PCR for LN, and quantization of donor DNA. The "Cell Therapy and Monitoring Core" (Core C) will support a centralized effort to procure and to distribute samples required for experiments proposed in Projects 1-5 to the appropriate research laboratories. Core C personnel will monitor patient entry into clinical trials and obtain required samples in a proactive fashion. Samples will be logged, and minimal processing (e.g., preparation of mononuclear cell fractions) performed under standard conditions. When appropriate, samples will be subjected to rate controlled freezing and stored in liquid nitrogen in a central facility under the supervision of Core C personnel. Either fresh or frozen samples will be delivered to the appropriate research laboratories. To centralize specific analyses required in each of the four clinical trials (Projects 2-5), Core C will monitor detection of transduced genes and allogeneic cells using quantitative molecular techniques. Core C will support and coordinate shared resources required for the delivery of the experimental therapies proposed in this Program Project. These efforts will be supported by the core director, Dr. Jeffrey Miller, who is also an active investigator and research project leader (Project 4). The Cell Therapy and Monitoring Core will serve as a resource for the entire program project to provide organization, integration, quality control and oversight of research samples coordinated by a single responsible core director.